Goodwin Publishings
'' This article is also available in English: 25px Goodwin Publishings. '' ---- Goodwin Publishings is een internationale uitgeverij geleid door David Goodwin die hoofdzakelijk fictie publiceert. De uitgegeven werken zijn voornamelijk verkrijgbaar in het Nederlands, soms ook in het Engels. Het hoofdkantoor is momenteel gevestigd in Companies Place. Goodwin Publishings staat bekend als een stevig bedrijf met een hoge activiteit en aandacht voor detailsNeyt, Dimitri hr. 'Goodwin (Lovia) vestigt zich in Libertas.' Het Esdoornblad 22 mei (2009).. Sinds eind september 2009 is Goodwin Publishings de hoofdsponsor van de Oost-Libertaanse voetbalclub FC Skeend. De boeken zijn te koop bij Libris en uitleenbaar in de Van der Sype-Bibliotheek. Geschiedenis Het bedrijf werd opgericht op 30 januari 2009 in Noble City, Lovia door de vader van David, auteur William Goodwin, onder de naam Goodread Publishings. De naam was een combinatie van z'n familienaam met de Engelse uitdrukking a good read ('een goed boek'). William had al plannen om de uitgeverij te internationaliseren, maar zou die door zijn plotse dood nooit verwezenlijkt zien. left|thumb|Het originele logo.Op 21 mei 2009 nam zoon David officieel de leiding over het bedrijf op zich. Ter ere van zijn vader veranderde hij het logo: * Goodread werd Goodwin; * het icoon van het boek moest plaats maken voor dat van een draak, als symbool voor de fantasy, het genre waar William van hield. David, zelf tweetalig, behield de slogan 'A Guaranteed Good Read', maar bedacht ook een Nederlandse variant: 'Lezen is leuk'. Op 22 mei sloot Goodwin Publishings een mondeling akkoord af met Drukkerij Neyt om nieuwe boeken in Libertas standaard door Neyt te laten drukken. In Lovia drukt de uitgeverij sinds haar oprichting zelf haar publicaties. Op 1 juni lanceerde de uitgeverij haar website die gehost wordt door Santos IIC. In de loop van die maand publiceerde Goodwin Publishings haar eerste vertaling (De Rivier van Oto), in juli volgde haar eerste toneelstuk (De speeltuin). Op 9 juli organiseerde Goodwin Publishings een voorleesavond van De Rivier van Oto in een goed gevulde collegezaal van de International College of Libertas, waarbij David Goodwin zelf zijn Nederlandse vertaling van het kortverhaal voorlas. De voorleesavond was een klein succes'Voorleesavond klein succes.' Goodwin Publishings 10 juli (2009): (www.goodwinpublishings.lib) (laatst bezocht op 10 juli 2009).. De Loviaanse schrijver Lars Washington was aanwezig en feliciteerde de uitgeverij met het initiatief. In de tweede helft van 2009 verschenen bij Goodwin Publishings twee biografieën: Kopstuk. Leven en tijd van Mama Luigi door Seth Cohen en de autobiografie van Muhammed Elzenbos-Boularusi, M.E.B.: De Gulden Middenweg Bewandelen. De uitgeverij en sport link=FC Skeend|right|90px Eind september 2009 kocht het uitgeversbedrijf de verwaarloosde Oost-Libertaanse voetbalclub FC Skeend op, grotendeels ten gevolge van een nieuwe voetbalkoorts. Het Libertaanse voetbal was Goodwin Publishings voorheen evenwel niet vreemd, ze co-sponsorde immers al de Libertan League 2009. Met de overname bracht de nieuwe eigenaar tal van veranderingen teweeg, waaronder nieuwe logo's en nieuwe tenues. De ploeg werd klaargestoomd voor de Beker van Libertas 2009, waarvoor Goodwin Publishings een nieuwe reclame lanceerde met als slogan "Lezen is voor de geest, wat voetbal is voor het lichaam", een verwijzing naar de beroemde citaat van de 18e-eeuwse Ierse schrijver Sir Richard SteeleOorspronkelijke citaat: "Lezen is voor de geest, wat beweging is voor het lichaam".. Kort na de overname van de voetbalclub kondigde Goodwin Publishings aan van plan te zijn eind 2009 eveneens een eigen basketbalclub op te richten.'Goodwin Publishings start basketbalclub' Goodwin Publishings 6 oktober (2009): (www.goodwinpublishings.lib) (laatst bezocht op 6 oktober 2009). "Er is een grote stimulans vanuit de de basketbalbond]," meldde het uitgeversbedrijf, "en we geven écht om sport, dat zijn niet zomaar loze woorden." Goodwin Publishings denkt eraan ook de basketclub te vestigen in Ysselburg: "De samenwerking met de gemeente loopt momenteel meer dan uitstekend, en beide partijen willen dat verband graag zien uitgebreid." De naam van de toekomstige club staat nog niet vast. Publicaties Fictie * Cho, Echo. De speeltuin. Companies Place: Goodwin Publishings, 2009. * Goodwin, David. Geimliður de Onkwetsbare. Companies Place: Goodwin Publishings, 2009. * Goodwin, William. De Legende van F'ril de Drakendoder. Companies Place: Goodwin Publishings, 2009.Ook verkrijgbaar in het Engels als The Legend of F'ril the Dragonslayer. 16px|Boeker Prijs '09 voor Fictie ** ---. Vuurspuwer. Companies Place: Goodwin Publishings, 2009.Ook verkrijgbaar in het Engels als Fire-Breather. ** ---. De Zeven. Companies Place: Goodwin Publishings, 2009.Ook verkrijgbaar in het Engels als The Seven. ** ---. Negenkop. Companies Place: Goodwin Publishings, 2009.Ook verkrijgbaar in het Engels als Nine-Head. * Washington, Lars. De Rivier van Oto. Companies Place: Uitgeverij Esdoorntje - Goodwin Publishings, 2009. 16px|Boeker Prijs '09 voor Bewerking Non-fictie * Elzenbos-Boularusi, Muhammed. M.E.B.: De Gulden Middenweg Bewandelen. Companies Place, 2009. Gepland * Van Canegem, Timo. Libertas, ecologisch gezien. * vertaling van een Loviaans boek, waarschijnlijk [http://nation.wikia.com/wiki/Warning_Express_(2008) Warning Express (2009)] * Cohen, Seth. Kopstuk. Leven en tijd van Mama Luigi.'Seth Cohen schrijft biografie maffiakopstuk' Goodwin Publishings 12 september (2009): (www.goodwinpublishings.lib) (laatst bezocht op 12 september 2009). * Ken je divan, verzamelbundel van cartoons. Galerij Image:De_Legende_van_Fril.png|''De Legende van F'ril de Drakendoder, William Goodwin (2009) Image:De_Rivier_van_Oto.png|De Rivier van Oto, Lars Washington (2009) Image:De_speeltuin.png|De speeltuin, Echo Cho (2009) Image:Libertas,_ecologisch_gezien.png|Libertas, ecologisch gezien, Timo van Canegem Image:Kopstuk.png|Kopstuk. Leven en tijd van Mama Luigi, Seth Cohen Image:De_Onkwetsbare.png|Geimliður de Onkwetsbare, David Goodwin (2009) Image:MEB_De_Gulden_Middenweg_Bewandelen.png|M.E.B.: De Gulden Middenweg Bewandelen'', Muhammed Elzenbos-Boularusi (2009) Voetnoten en referenties Categorie:William Goodwin en:Goodread_Publishings